Talk:Zane Park/@comment-2227733-20120921175928
Having spent a enormous amount of thinking time on Riley's character, it's screamingly obvious to me that the reason they failed is not because of Riley, but because is a selfish, callous boy who doesn't give a damn about Riley. He has not Shown (as opposed to Telling) an ounce of love or respect for Riley. The prime example of this would be in the episode where TheSociopath Drew commits a hate crime against Riley. Not only does Zane step aside and allow a sociopathic homophobe blackmail and bully his so-called boyfriend but, he actually uses this as an attempt to force Riley out of the closet against Riley's consent. This is something Riley is not ready for, does not want, and believes that it will ostracize him from both his teammates and his family. Yet Zane disregards this and carries his selfish, manipulative desires out to the bitter end. What makes this even sadder is that Riley actually begs for sympathy, but Zane will give no compassion to the man he is supposed to care about. Let's also not overlook the fact that had Zane not abandoned Riley, Riley would not have been in enough emotional turmoil to retaliate against BlackHoleSue Drew, and probably would've taken a smarter route that would've resulted in not only him not being outed, but would've resulted in justice being done upon JerkSue Drew. Zane is partially responsible for Riley getting suspended from football. This could've cost Riley his future career, and yet Zane partially caused it because he didn't give a damn about the consequences of abandoning his "boyfriend." Any attempts to show Zane's supposed love for Riley is shallow and flimsy. Let's take for example the first time. "I thought football was something we could do together!" These are not the words of love, but of manipulation. Zane is using this as an attempt to get Riley to take a terrifying leap. It does not reflect his love for Riley, because if it did, he would be patient and understanding enough for Riley to wait around in the closet. In fact, it is the opposite; it is an attempt to get his way by guilt tripping Riley. Now let's take a look at the second instance of his supposed love for Riley. When TheSociopath Drew asks if Riley is gay, Zane says it bothers him that people think they are entitled to answer. And yet apparently it did not bother him that the homophobe he just told off tried to blackmail him with the threat of a forced outing. Furthermore, let's take a look at the wording choce. "It bothers me that people feel entitled to an answer'." The wording suggests that Zane protests this because people's arrogance bothers him, not because of how it makes Riley feel. Thirdly, let's look at how Zane tries to get Riley not break up with him in season 11. This is, once again, hollow and flimsy because if Zane truly loved Riley he would not be trying to force Riley to - once again - do something that could have horrible ramifications in his life. It's even worse though because at least with school, it dictates what Riley can and can't do with Zane in public. With Riley's family however, it has no effect on Zane's life whatsoever. Also consider what Riley has been going through. Riley clearly loves his mother very much, and yet for the past several months, he has been putting up with his mother's emotional abuse and neglect because it makes Zane happy. Even the way Zane talks, it seems he's primary motivated by how Riley makes him feel good rather than the toll his expectations is taking on the man he supposedly loves. People who truly love each other will put aside their desires for what is healthy and good for their significant other. Zane was unwilling to last even one more month of Riley doing something that has no effect whatsoever on his life. Riley on the other hand has been extremely forgiving and loving towards Zane, abolishing locker room homophobia on the realization that Zane was sensitive about, publicly outing himself in high school (of which Allison Hannigan says "that place is just so cruel), and furthermore in football season, despite football being one of the most homophobic sports on the planet. Riley's decision to come out could've killed his dream of being a professional athlete. Also, let's look at how Riley is essentially stepping up to become a hero. Not only does he stop homophobia in the school, he will, according to the Coach be the first openly gay pro football player ever. BTC kindly points out is DidNotDoTheResearch, and their have been three openly gay pro football players. But this just makes Riley's actions even more heroic, as in the Degrassi universe, he will do something that has never been done before. He will be a hero. People admire and emulate professional athletes, especially children. Riley will be paving the way for future generations of LGBT athletes. AND ALL THIS STILL IS NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR ZANE! How people can honestly condemn Riley as being a coward and Zane being Pure and Righteous disturbs me. I for one (and I know of people who agree with me) was only sad about the break up because the school only has one other gay guy, and even though I have no idea why, Riley obviously loves Zane is made happy by Zane. It was heart-wrenching for me because I so desperately wanted Riley to be happy. But in the end, I have hope that now that Riley is free of the tyranical rule of degrassi he will at last find a guy who actually loves him and treats him well.